


All in the Name of Fanservice

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Kame have a lot of practice when it comes to fanservice...but is it really for the fans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Name of Fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All in the Name of Fanservice  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly.  
>  **Notes:** The prompt was _"Non-sex. For whatever reason - time constraints (before a concert! in the costumes!), in public (cupboard! public dressing room!), emotional hangups (Denial of orientation!), antagonistic relationship (Ryoda! JinJun! ryoda!) - But any sort of sex without penetration and the minimal amount of undressing. Frottage (bonus points for tight jeans) or mutual mastubastion or whatever else you can think of. BE CREATIVE."_ at the [JE Kink Meme](http://occupiedneptune.livejournal.com/121778.html?view=1186226&style=mine#t1186226).

"Don't think I'm going to let you off talking about this. You let Koki give you fake head in front of thousands of people!"

"And you practically seduced a chair on-stage," Jin retorted. "So what?"

Kame locked the door of the hotel room they were sharing and fixed his bandmate with a look. "So why are you playing so coy with me?"

Jin didn't like the knowing smile that was spreading across Kame's face. He backed up a few paces, hit the couch with the back of his knees and promptly sat down. "Playing coy? C'mon, Kame, we've all done crazy things in the name of fanservice."

"Are you sure it was all fanservice?" Kame asked in sultry tones.

The older boy scrambled further onto the couch and stared at Kame with a mix of fear and outright horror. "You mean you...and that chair..."

"Not the chair." Kame shook his head irritably. "I'm talking about you, idiot. What you did at that press conference just now."

"Huh?" Jin was confused. He tried to figure out what he might have said or done that had annoyed Kame in some way, but couldn't come up with anything besides the usual. "What did I do?"

Kame held up his thumb and forefinger a few millimetres apart. "This much closer and you would've kissed me."

"Oh...that." Jin winced. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to prove to the fans that yes, he and Kame were okay, that they were just as close as they'd ever been and they could still tease each other easily. One reporter had asked about the status of their relationship, and Jin had jokingly punctuated his answer by leaning over so close to Kame that he'd had a perfect view of the other boy's surprised expression when Jin had puckered his lips and all but kissed him.

"Yes, *that*."

There was no way to tell whether Kame was annoyed enough to kill him, or just to make his life miserable for the rest of the tour. Jin figured he was safest offering an apology and vowing to reserve his fake-kisses for Ueda instead. "Sorry about that. I thought...you know...it would be good press. The photographers went completely nuts taking pictures. I won't do it again."

From Kame's exasperated expression, Jin guessed he'd said the wrong thing.

"I am not," Kame said slowly, "upset with you because you nearly kissed me. I'm not even upset with you because it was the tenth time that's happened." He approached the couch, stalking across the room with all the grace and menace of a panther. "But I'm ready to kill you because you tease me every time and never follow through."

Jin blinked, surprised. "You *want* me to kiss you?" he squeaked. "On the lips? I know we're supposed to do anything so long as it sells, but don't you think you're being a bit, uh, ambitious?"

"You don't have to do it for the cameras."

"Oh. That's all right then." Jin sank back against the couch cushions and relaxed...for the ten seconds it took for Kame's words to sink in. That made him sit bolt upright. "You want me to kiss you?" he repeated.

Kame sighed and sat down next to Jin, near enough that if one of them took a deep breath, they'd be touching. "What's the problem?" he asked. "You obviously want to kiss me, or you wouldn't keep trying and then chickening out at the last second."

Jin hadn't thought of it that way. "I like *girls*, Kame," he protested. "Real girls, not just guys who wear a lot of make-up."

"So do I," Kame said with a shrug. "So again, what's the problem? Are you going to lie and say you don't find me attractive?"

"Of course I find you attractive!" Jin spluttered. "The whole world's supposed to find you attractive, or at least everyone who's still got a pulse!"

Kame smirked. "I could say the same about you, Jin. You really think there's anyone in that audience last night who wouldn't have wanted to drag you backstage and screw you senseless after watching your solo?"

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" Jin said, averting his eyes so he didn't have to see just how far Kame was intruding on his personal space.

"I'm not going to sit here and feed your ego all afternoon." Kame ruffled Jin's hair playfully. "It doesn't need any help from me."

"Then what *are* you going to do?" Jin asked nervously as Kame's fingers tightened their grip on the soft, brown curls.

"I'm going to give you exactly what you want," Kame whispered, "and you're going to like it."

Jin started to stand up, but his hair tugged painfully at his scalp. "Let go."

Obligingly, Kame released him. "I'm sure I can find something better to do with my hands anyway," he said, giving Jin the wink that had caused many a fangirl to faint.

"No, you don't understand," Jin said desperately. "I wasn't trying to kiss you, I wasn't!"

And even if he had been, he would've picked a better place than at a press conference where everyone could see it. Of course, Jin was forced to conclude, he might have picked public moments like that because he *couldn't* do that sort of thing privately. If he did, that would make it real, and Jin didn't think the way he felt about Kame had anything to do with reality.

"I do understand." Kame's voice was soothing, urging calmness even as his hand snaked round Jin's shoulders and began to probe under the neckline of his glittery black T-shirt. "And if you're too scared to do for real in private what you pretend to do in public, I'm perfectly happy to help things along."

Jin shivered under the cool pressure of Kame's fingers. "I'm not scared," he began, but the rest of his sentence, along with his breath and quite possibly any sense he still possessed, was stolen by Kame's lips as they met his own in a heated kiss. The younger boy was as fierce and demanding as he was when they rehearsed, seeking perfection and pushing everyone ahead of him until they reached it, and when he finally let him up Jin was feeling giddy.

"That," Kame said breathlessly, "would definitely have put us on the front cover of every paper and magazine in the country for months to come."

"And gotten us suspended, if not outright fired," Jin pointed out, hoping that Kame wouldn't notice the effect his little stunt had had. Jin had known his jeans were too tight when he bought them, but they clung to him in all the right places and he really liked the designs on the back pockets so he hadn't resisted when Pi had dared him to buy them. The unfortunate side effect, of course, was that they concealed nothing. Not a few extra pounds gained during a particularly bad month, and certainly not an arousal that was growing by the second.

Hoping that Kame, of all people, wouldn't notice his condition, was naïve at best, particularly since his own faded denim was looking suspiciously swollen. Jin realised he was looking down, gulped, and fixed his eyes on the nice, neutral location of the curtains.

They were closed. Had Kame been planning this ambush all along?

"I said you were going to like it." Kame pushed Jin back against the well-padded arm of the couch and locked his legs around him so he could swivel the older boy into an almost horizontal position, with Kame straddling his legs.

"Kame!"

"Comfortable?"

"Not really." Jin struggled to extricate himself from Kame but his bandmate refused to relinquish his seat on Jin's thighs, and only laughed at his attempts.

"Well, we could move to one of the beds," Kame considered, "but we'd have to be very careful. The maids here are terrible gossips."

"That wasn't what I meant!"

"Then," Kame bent down till they were within kissing distance again, "tell me what you want me to do."

Jin regarded him suspiciously. "And you'll do it?"

"Of course." Jin was just about to ask Kame to get up and leave him in peace when the other boy added, "As long as it doesn't involve us leaving the couch. We've got the rest of the afternoon off and I intend to make the most of it."

The hand that was resting at the junction of Jin's thighs left him with no doubt as to how Kame planned for them to spend their free time.

"Kame, I..." Jin wasn't sure how to begin his argument. Actually, when Kame's hand left its position of rest and began stroking him lightly through the thin layer of denim, he wasn't sure *why* he should begin his argument. But the fact remained that Kame had caught him unawares, and as much as his body wanted him to give up all pretence at rational thought and just go along with anything Kame wanted, his few remaining shreds of common sense advised him to do otherwise, to stop and think about the consequences.

Because, clearly, Kame wanted them to have sex. Jin's physical responses suggested that yes, he thought this was a good idea too. But body and mind were not in accordance on this one, and Jin knew that if it happened, he was going to be stuck with the impossible task of figuring out what had changed between them. Could he continue to work hard every day with the rest of the band, knowing what he and Kame had done together? Could they finish the tour in shared hotel rooms, returning from concerts exhausted but happy, and fall into bed with the promise of an encore no audience would ever see? What would happen when the tour ended and they all went home? Would they...date? Would they lie to their friends, their families and the press, all for a spark that could fizzle out tomorrow and leave them hating each other?

That settled it. For once, Jin was going to be the sensible, mature one who actually thought about his actions before he did them. (He briefly wondered if he was getting sick, but worked out that it must have been Kame's influence rubbing off on him.)

"I'm not going to have sex with you," he declared.

Kame stopped in mid-stroke, confusion in his eyes. "Because...?"

"Because," Jin said, knowing that every drop of blood in his body was pooling in his cheeks right now, "I can't think about anything else when we're like this."

Kame was amused. "That's the idea. You don't think about it, it just happens."

"I'm serious!" Jin protested. "If we do this everything's going to change, and I don't want that to happen!"

"Jin. Nothing is going to change unless we let it, okay?" He planted a kiss in the hollow of Jin's throat and continued, "What do you want? A contract that says everything will be all right between us for the rest of our lives? Because there's no way we can guarantee that. All we can do is enjoy what we have right now."

"I'm still not doing it," Jin said stubbornly. He'd have crossed his arms across his chest if he'd been able, but Kame was in the way and if he folded them now, all he'd do would be to draw the other boy closer still, holding them together.

"Then," Kame drew the word out to three times its normal length, "how about this? It's not sex if you don't take off any clothes, right?"

"I...guess so." Jin hesitated to agree, but certain parts of his anatomy were very interested in where Kame was going with this, regardless of what he'd just said.

"Then it's simple. We're not going to have sex."

Jin's confusion cleared immediately when Kame reached down to cup him through the denim, more aggressively this time, and traced a meandering path down his length with a perfectly painted fingernail. Lightning surged through veins where blood used to flow; the fabric seemed to thin to almost nothing under Kame's touch.

"We *are* going to do this, though," Kame murmured, "and you are going to be so relaxed by the time we're done that you won't care if the apocalypse comes tomorrow and we never get the chance to speak again. All right?"

Jin nodded acquiescence, unable to trust his voice. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, air catching in his throat as Kame's hands roamed his lower body, seeking places to caress and tickle and _squeeze_ just so. Kame's weight on his thighs prevented him from spreading his legs - just as well, or he'd have fallen off the couch - and pinned as he was against the cushioned arm, he couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to.

Nothing more than his hands, anyway, and they were searching for something to do other than flail helplessly from the warm, pleasurable sensations that were spreading from his core to every cell in his body. He reached for Kame, fingers flying automatically to undo the other boy's jeans until he remembered that the clothes were staying on, and decided to pretend the flimsy material wasn't there. He pressed between Kame's legs until Kame squirmed and laughed, raising his hips slightly so that Jin had more room to explore.

"Now you're catching on," Kame praised him. "If I stand up a minute, can you shift a little to the right?"

He set his left leg on the carpet and raised his right over the back of the couch, allowing Jin to move freely between them, which he did. "Just a bit more, okay?"

Jin did as he was told, though he wondered what good moving himself right to the edge of the couch would do. The hotel room had a nice soft carpet, sure, but he didn't really want to fall on it. The occupants of the room below were bound to be annoyed.

When he had Jin positioned exactly where he wanted him, Kame lowered his right leg back onto the couch, where there was now room for it to lie next to Jin's left. "I might need my left leg for leverage, you see," he explained, "and that's easier if we're on the edge."

 _Yes, on the edge_ , Jin thought. _Right on the edge, the both of them, standing at the peak of a mountain with only two options before them: fall down onto the crags below, or spread their wings and soar to the skies above._

Kame settled back down on Jin, lying atop him in such a way that all Jin could think about was how good it felt when Kame ground his hips against him in a sensual parody of their stage moves. Freed of other responsibilities, their hands wandered to impassioned purpose under shirts and through hair, teasing and pleasing at every juncture.

"My hip rolls are better than yours," Jin muttered as he proceeded to demonstrate.

Kame's response might have started out as an real word but it quickly degenerated into a sort of desperate whine involving multiple syllables but no actual language. Jin wasn't used to hearing that from his normally articulate friend, though he had to admit that his own breathless moans were not ordinarily found in a dictionary either.

Jin brought his legs up over Kame's and trapped them, effectively wrapping them together on the couch and restricting their movement. He felt like if he didn't hang on to _something_ , he'd fall apart. Kame didn't give him time to breathe, and Jin wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore.

Their thrusts were more urgent now, frenzied motion in a limited world full of delicious friction and need. For all that both were still fully dressed, the fabric might as well have been air, if not for the sweet ache of restriction.

Jin didn't know if it was the pleasure or the pain that finally took him over the edge; Kame ground into him with an equal measure of both and he came, burying his face in the other boy's shoulder to muffle his cry. Kame followed him soon after, though made no effort to hide his release, and collapsed bonelessly on Jin.

It wasn't until Kame felt the unsteady puffs of air against his neck that he realised Jin was shaking, his own body being too sensitized at the moment to notice the tremors beneath him. "Jin?" he said cautiously. "Are you all right?"

Jin didn't speak, but let his arms fall to his sides so that Kame could sit up again. Kame gently brushed Jin's bangs from his closed eyes and looked down at the flushed, glistening face of his bandmate. He was pretty sure the moisture was sweat, but...

"Jin?" he tried again.

The older boy opened his eyes and grinned, exhausted though he was. "Just think how much fun we could have without the clothes," he said happily, and reached up to plant a sloppy kiss on Kame's lips.

Kame rolled his eyes. It wasn't hard to change Jin's mind, he'd discovered, so long as one had the correct tools of persuasion at one's disposal.

And after nearly a decade of fanservice, Kamenashi Kazuya had the best toolkit in KAT-TUN.


End file.
